


Life Day

by Stardreamed (Rhomana)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Christmas, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Festival, Holiday, JediFest, Life day, Prompt Fill, Snow Fight, blind, kanera - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhomana/pseuds/Stardreamed
Summary: Kanan on Life Day, while still adjusting to his new situation.  Kanera feels.





	Life Day

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Snowing 2. Festival 3. Decorate 4. Red 5. Green 6. Shiver 7. Forest 8. Celebration 9. End 10. Presents 11. Wish 12. Night before 13. Stars 14. Golden 15. Water 16. Hibernate 17. Coat 18. Flu 19. Lights 20. Dancing 21. Tradition 22. Fireplace 23. Hot chocolate 24. Surprise 25. Frost 26. Sleeping 27. Curled up together 28. Snowball 29. Cinnamon 30. Last 31. Kiss
> 
> _I used all the words on the December prompt list for today’s JediFest Daily Stocking Kanera prompt, instead of just selecting one and this was the result. (Can you tell I had the season 3 opener on in the background while I wrote?)_

**_Life Day_ **

It was snowing outside the Ghost. Earlier today, the others had left to attend the last day of the festival, but Kanan stayed behind. It would have been pointless as he couldn’t see the festival lights, anyway. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t remain on Atollon. Maybe it was Sabine’s threat to decorate his room for Life Day, all red and green. Kanan shivered at the thought. Though, really, Sabine could paint a whole forest of Life Day trees along his bunk, with Ewoks dancing gaily beneath them in celebration, and he would never know it. There was no end to the darkness in sight.

Later, the others would be exchanging presents. It was Hera’s wish that he join them. She had made it clear the night before, while they stood curled up together under stars he could not see. Kanan had a golden ring in the drawer under his bunk for Hera, but now wasn’t the time. Not when all he wanted to do was hibernate. He’d been sleeping all day. And besides, Hera deserved better…

Kanan leaned down and splashed water on his face. He wasn’t sure what happened to his coat, but it was too late to go looking for it now. He doubted he would catch the flu. He’d heard that in some cultures, it was tradition to have hot chocolate by the fireplace on Life Day. He thought that maybe it would be a nice surprise to find it observed here.

Kanan let down the ramp and placed his hand on the frost-covered hull to steady himself. As he did, he heard a laugh and felt a snowball graze his ear. Kanan caught it with the force, brought the snowball to his hand, added some more snow from the ground, and tossed it towards his attacker. 

Sabine, Ezra and Zeb all laughed in astonishment. It was a direct hit. Hera was covered in snow. Kanan hadn’t realized she was the one who’d thrown the first snowball and had just reacted. He could feel her in the force as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his forearm before leaning up to kiss him. Kanan leaned in, closed his eyes, and, for a moment, forgot he was supposed to be depressed. She tasted of cinnamon and better days. 

As they kissed, Hera reached into Kanan’s collar and dropped a handful of snow down his back, causing him to yelp as she deepened the kiss….

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumbler here: [stardreamed](http://stardreamed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
